


Разваливаюсь на части

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Without happu end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Изабель пытается жить





	Разваливаюсь на части

**Author's Note:**

> AU: действие происходит после книги «Город небесного огня», нет хэппи-энда
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Всё изменилось. Это витает в воздухе, звучит в речах, прослеживается в действиях. Из поступков исчезли дрожь и подобострастность, из разговоров — страх перед будущим. Потому что будущее наступило.  
  
Сумеречные охотники медленно отстраивают из пепла разрушенные Институты, реформируют Конклав и изо всех сил стремятся к тому, что привыкли звать «нормой».  
  
Она тоже пытается. Вместе с Железными сестрами разбирает завалы, наравне с Безмолвными братьями врачует раненых и ходит в дозоры, пока не начинает валиться с ног и не засыпает, едва касаясь головой подушки. Сны, вопреки всему, не несут облегчения. Во снах приходит он. Всё в нем привычно: безразмерные рубашки и футболки с гиковскими принтами, эти нелепые очки, едва не падающие с носа. Улыбка. Широкая, теплая, полная какой-то детской солнечной радости, которую она сама давно утратила. Во сне Саймон смеётся, обнимает её, аккуратно заправляет волосы за ухо и нежно шепчет всякую ерунду. Во сне всё лучится счастьем и любовью. И она не хочет просыпаться.  
  
Но всё ровно наоборот.  
  
Проснувшись утром, она долго лежит, свернувшись клубочком, не открывая глаз, пока в дверь не постучится Алек, который позовёт её за собой. И всё повторится снова. И она снова будет ждать, что Саймон вот-вот войдет в дверь и скажет что-то очаровательно глупое, как и всегда, но он не придёт. Никогда.  
  
— Он не придёт, Изабель.  
  
Её мало волнует чужое мнение. Она работает. С её рук не сходят мозоли, ноги ноют от долгой ходьбы на высоких каблуках, а под глазами широкими мазками ложатся глубокие тени.   
  
Мама пытается с ней поговорить. Шепчет что-то о понимании, о том, что ей нужно очнуться, что жизнь не заканчивается, что никому не будет легче, если она загонит себя в могилу.  
  
Какая могила? Зачем?  
  
— У него обычная жизнь, Иззи. Он нас не помнит. Вообще.  
  
Это звучит как приговор. Как последний гвоздь, вбитый в крышку гроба. Она не может в это поверить. Нет. Только не Саймон. Она ведь ему поверила. Она ведь открылась. Она полюбила. Он не бросит её, нет, нет, только не Саймон, только не он!  
  
— Не ходи к нему. Ты не получишь то, что ищешь.  
  
Конечно, она не слушает. Дорога в его дом знакома и привычна, она легко лавирует между людьми, стараясь не замечать, как с каждым шагом быстрее колотится сердце.   
  
У него горит свет. С дорожки у дома видно, что у них небольшой праздник: в гостиную вытащен круглый столик, заставленный едой, видны бутылки с алкоголем, до её слуха доносится звон бокалов и смех. Саймон сидит напротив окна рядом с хрупкой темноволосой девушкой, жмущейся к его боку. Она легонько целует его в щёку, а Саймон, что-то пробормотав, нежно касается губами её руки, что сжимает в ладони.  
  
Кажется, она умирает. Сердце истошно бьется в груди, внутренний голос вопит от боли, и она не может, не может сдвинуться с места. Каждый вздох через силу. Каждый глоток воздуха жжёт, будто металл. Ноги слабеют и подкашиваются. Так и не прозвучавший крик царапает горло, но она отворачивается и медленно уходит прочь.  
  
Она еле дышит. Она прячется за броней из наигранной улыбки и откровенных нарядов. Она флиртует и раздаёт авансы многочисленным поклонникам. Она сворачивается клубком и тихо плачет в подушку, пока никто не видит. Она врёт брату, врёт подруге, врёт родителям.  
  
Она разваливается на части и никому не позволит это остановить.


End file.
